Epicness
by Lawlietiscool
Summary: Hi guys! So this isn't my usual thing but I saw the movie Epic and loved it, so here I am. For this fanfic we are doing something different, I'm actually going to write this with a friend, puddingkiller, what we are going to do is, I write a chapter (odds) and she will wright another (evens) and then she will email them to me and I will post them on my page so you don't have to go
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep beep beep beep beep be-

I turn off the beeper that let's me know when one of the motion sensing cameras, my dad set up in the forest, detected something small flying in front of it. I draped the hand I used to turn the beeper off over my face, let out a breath and dragged myself out of bed. Nod usually didn't contact me this early in the morning but I didn't get to talk to him often, him being a leaf man and having to fight off the last of the Bogan. Plus him being a totally different raise it makes it hard for us to talk some times.

I pull on my pink hoody over my orange t-shirt and pull on my black leggings and skirt, then put on my brown combat boots. The beeper beeped again. I turned it off and put my hair in a ponytail.

"MK, it's for you!" My dad shouted up to me.

"I'm coming dad!" I called back.

Ozzy barked behind me as I ran down the stairs almost tripping over him as he maneuvered his three legged, one eyed self around me.

"Ozzy! No kisses!" I shouted as he tried to jump up and lick me.

When I saw him on the screen, my heart did a little fluttery thing. It wasn't unpleasant but it was confusing, I had only ever felt it when I was around him. I sat down in the old spinny chair in front of the computer.

"Hey!" I said to the guy on the screen.

"Hey!" He said back.

"So your here early."

"Yah well when you save the world every day, you can't really keep a schedule." He said in a narcissistic way.

"You don't save the world, you just keep the peace," I pointed out.

"Eh, well."

The conversation continued as usual and soon Nod had to leave. I sat back in my spinny chair, 'now what' I thought.

The rest of the day I spent refilling my humming bird feeder, cooking dinner for my dad, trying to keep Ozzy from messing up my dads stuff and running around the forest with my dad. That night I was so tired I collapsed into bed still dressed.

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of tapping on my window. I sat up and looked around, the tapping came again. I looked out and saw Nod standing on the window sill, his humming bird a little ways away. I opened e window and held out my hand for him to stand on. He did and I walked quickly down the stairs and grabbed my helmet that would let me see and hear him normally.

"Mandrake got out, we need your help again!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"We can't talk now, we have to go, fallow me," he replied.

"Hold on a moment," I said quickly writing a note to my dad and taping it to a computer. Then I ran after Nod.

We came to a clearing that was filled with leaf man and in the center was the new queen of the forest.

"We need to shrink you down again," Ronan said.

"Alright," I said.

Wind whipped through my hair lifting me off the ground, I opened my eyes and saw everything getting bigger until I started to fall. I opened my mouth to scream when I landed in Nod's arms.

"Hey," he said.

"M.K., we need you're help again," Ronan put in.

"Hold on," I threw my arms around Nod's neck and kissed him.

~~~~~~ hi guys! So this isn't my usual thing but I saw the movie Epic and loved it, so here I am. For this fanfic we are doing something different, I'm actually going to write this with a friend, puddingkiller, what we are going to do is, I write a chapter (odds) and she will wright another (evens) and then she will email them to me and I will post them on my page so you don't have to go searching for the next chapter. But if you haven't already, you should check out her page, she is a really good writer! So the next one will be by her! Tune in next time. Stay safe! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I let myself linger in the feel of his lips on mine, finally being able to touch him without harming him, to see him without one of my fathers contraptions, and to taste him again, and damn did it feel good. Blushing as Ronin cleared his throat behind us, Nod put me down on my feet, his hand draped casually over my shoulder as I began to realize the intensity of the situation. "What's this about, Nod said Mandrake had escaped, that's impossible... right?"

The leafmen's faces fell at my words, it was obvious I was mistaken. "We're not sure what happened." Nod murmured, his fists clenching.

"What we do know, is that he's free, it doesn't matter how it happened, all that matters is that he is caught and brought to justice." Ronin spoke boldly, his voice as confident as ever.

"I want to help believe me, but last time I was here for a reason, it's not that I'm not thrilled to see you all but... what can I do to help you?" My voice was shaken, and honest, I wasn't of much help last time, the only reason I was even introduced to their world was because of Tara. "I'm no leafman."

"Queen Tara placed her trust in you, if we are going to be able to recapture Mandrake, we will need your help, not only are you important to us, but Mandrake may be keeping an eye on you as well. I'd rather know you are safe with us than in the wake of danger." Ronin's words took me by surprise, I didn't know that I could end up being such an important accessory to their victory.

"Then tell me what I can do Ronin, I want to help."

Nod smiled, "there's my girl!" He exclaimed, grabbing my hand; Ronin eyed him. They haven't changed at all apparently. "Let's talk about this somewhere else, it's far too open out here." Without a moments notice I was being pulled towards one of the tree's that was dimly glowing from it's inhabitants.

.oO0Oo.

We stood away from the crowd, near one of the small 'windows' allowing us to gaze upon the nights sky. Nod sat down next to me, our legs dangling outside of the tree while Ronin stood leaning against the tree while he spoke. "I've sent some of my men ahead, trying to scope out the scene, but at this rate it'll be easier if we just go ourselves, we're on a tight schedule."

I fall onto my back, look straight at Ronin, "okay, so could you please just tell me exactly what you're planning on doing, because all you've told me is that Mandrake's escaped, I know you have some plan so just tell me already."

Sighing Ronin turned his back to me, "nothing's going into play until tomorrow, you shouldn't worry until then."

I groaned, poking Nod's arm. "What's he planning on doing?"

He smirked at me, "he hasn't trusted me with that information yet, say's that he'll tell me when the times right"

"Oh come on, I want to know, just tell me!" I groaned, looking back towards Ronin, but he was gone. "Um... Where'd he go?"

Nod shrugged, falling back next to me. "It's so good to see you..." He mumbled, his hand gently pressing against my cheek as it began to heat. I closed my eyes, sighing to myself, his touch felt so nice, his skin cool against mine. Before I knew it my arms wrapped around his neck, holding him close as his lips moved against mine in sweet harmony. "I didn't get to welcome you properly before." He whispered, his usual smirk plastered on his lips. "So why don't I start now?" He pecked my lips. "Welcome back M.K." He pressed his lips back against mine, I pulled him closer, not wanting to let go ever again.

A.N. Hi guys, so I know it's not very good but I am so tired, I start school on tuesday so I've been jumping around this weekend. Anyways, I really hope you'll stay tuned, this is fun to write, but it's difficult when you have almost no idea where the other person is going... So puddingkiller out, leave a review please, I love to hear you thoughts! And it will be longer the next time I write, I promise!

...

I have way too many feels for Nod and mk...

You can tell if you read the last part.

Again..

and again...

And again

O.O


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, slow down!" Nod called after me.

"Ha! No way!" I called put to him.

I dug my heels into the sides of my very own humming bird, yes my very own, spurring him on. Nod could barely keep up with me, not to mention the rest of the leaf man guard that was accompanying us. Emerald greens and beautiful browns flashed by me in a blur. I pulled my bird up over a tree branch and shut my eyes for a second, because the wind really wasn't good on my eyes, but when I opened my eyes I pulled back on the reins to stop the beautiful bird. The sight before me was so horrible I hardly realized the rest of the guard pulling up next to me.

"It's horrible," I said to no one in-particular.

"Yah, it's been spreading since Mandrake vanished," Nod replied.

The forest informant of me was completely destroyed, the colors I adored had been replaced with shades of grey. Nod led the way up and over the grey patch and soon we were in the live forest again. Soon the sun began to set and we landed on a wide tree branch.

"We will camp hear tonight," Ronin said and helped the queen down off the back of his humming bird.

"M.K., come here," Nod called in a loud whisper.

We jumped down to a low branch where a dear was standing, and a little while later we were sitting no his antlers, our feet swaying with the slow movement.

"I wish we could have done this without the world being in danger," Nod whispered to me.

"Yah," I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"We had almost finished rebuilding when he broke out," Nod said sounding regretful.

"Hmmm," I replied, enjoying being with home and not really listening.

Something whistled by my ear and a patch of green earth rotted and turned grey with death. I turned and saw a bat hovering over head, a Bogan on his back. The dear bolted but to us it was still slow.

"Come on!" Nod said taking my hand and jumping off the dear. Quickly he pulled me out of the way of the dear's hooves.

Nod whistled and his humming bird flew down to meet us. We climbed onto him and Nod pulled my arms around him. We took off so fast I would have fallen off if Nod hadn't held me. We when of a crazy ride that made me feel a little sick to my stomach. We flipped upside down as another arrow flew so close to my ear that it took a few strands of hair with it. Nod shuddered and I cried out when I saw and arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The bird was maneuvered quickly into a hole under a tree and we waited for the bat to flutter at the entrance, but he never appeared.

"We'll the one good thing about Bogans, they aren't very smart," Nod said sliding off the bird and landing Healy on the ground.

"Nod! Are you okay?" I said rushing to his side.

"Oh yah," he said, "I'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

Nod was... alive. I stood behind Ronin as he tended to the arrow protruding from the boy's shoulder, the skin around the wound beginning to fester; I had seen the crimes Bogan's arrows could commit, despite Nod's protests I knew if he wasn't taken care of quickly his chances wouldn't be fair. Thankfully Ronin had found us, Nod's mentor quickly fitted the injury while lecturing Nod on his recklessness as the sun finally disappeared. I kept my thoughts to myself, it wasn't all Nod's fault, leaving the guards behind was my idea, I thought it would be nice to have a few moments to ourselves, but instead we were ambushed because of my foolishness Nod had been injured, if I hadn't spotted Ronin, he might be in even worse condition than he was at the moment.

"...next time stay with the other leafmen, you have teams for a reason." Ronin spoke as he finished wrapping Nods shoulder.

"This conversation seems awfully familiar." Nod smirked, pushing his guardian away and trying his hardest to stand.

Ronin sighed, "I've told you far too many times to work as a group." He grasped Nod's hand and pulled him up. "Maybe one day you'll actually remember what I tell you, but until then," Ronin turned looking directly at me. "MK's driving." A smirk appeared on Ronin's face... Maybe he had changed.

In response to Ronin's instructions Nod groaned. "Her driving is even worse than mine-"

"Hey!" I interjected, but to no avail as Nod continued to complain.

"Besides, I'm fine, it's not that hard to drive a one of those damn birds, they practically have minds of their own!"

"Stop complaining and get back to the hollow (A.N/ I couldn't remember what they called it... So now it's known as a hollow sorry if that's inconvenient, if you know what it's called just leave a comment! P.K.) before you're shot down again!" This time it wasn't an option, Ronin mounted his own hummingbird. "I'll stay nearby in case you run into more trouble, try to stay out of direct moonlight M.K." He nodded at me and suddenly was gone.

I placed my hands on my hips and glared at Nod. "So what's so bad about my driving?"

He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Nothing!" I mounted my own bird, looking towards Nod.

"That's what I thought. Now you have to be in the back!" Reluctantly he situated himself behind me, his arms wrapping firmly around my waist. (A.N/ So... Lawnie probably doesn't want me to say this but I really wanted to give Nod a boner to lighten the mood... and make MK all mad and stuff... but I didn't! Sorry Lawnie I love you! PK)

.oO0Oo.

Nothing emerged from the forest as we traveled as we quickly succeeded into returning to the Hollow for the night, Ronin returning only seconds before we did ourselves. The hummingbird was taken to the stables for the night as soon as we dismounted, following Nod towards the small space he inhabited. Ronin made sure to tell us we would be starting to move tomorrow, so until then we were to get a nights rest.

Following Nod up a trees limb he shoved open a door, pointing the way for me as I maneuvered through the dimly lit room, soon enough the lights popped on, illuminating the room. "It's not much, but it's home." We walked through another room. "I hope you don't mind, I've only got one bed."

I could feel myself beginning to blush, but I'm an adult now, so it's okay... right? "That's fine." Sighing to myself Nod flung his armor off his body and towards the corner of the room.

"If you need to shower the bathroom right across the hall." I nodded, kicking my shoes off before stretching out my arms, it felt good to unwind from the previous encounter with death.

"Does your shoulder feel okay?" I asked, his strength seeming to have already returned to him despite the warning Ronin had given him to take it easy for the night; even if it was bothering him, I was sure he was too hardheaded to admit it, not only to me but himself as well.

"I told you not to worry didn't I? You need to relax M.K. I'm pretty sure I can handle one bogan arrow." He ruffled my hair, before slouching on the bed and motioning me to join him, reluctantly I pulled myself next to him, watching as he turned the lights off, and huddled down into the blankets. This was going to be a good night.

A.N.

HIIIII

I told you it would be longer this time! So, please leave a comment or add this as a favorite and be sure to follow us! Check out some of my other stories while you're at it, and if you're here from my AN on my stories thanks so much for checking this out and be sure to look at Lawnie's page as well!

So I'll see you during chapter 6! Wish me luck with AP US History!


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that registered to me was warmth. I opened my eyes and saw Nod, his hair messy and still asleep, and he had his arms around me, our noses almost touching. I didn't want to move but we were so tired last night that we had fallen asleep with the cloths we had on last night. Which wasn't too much of a problem for him, his shirt had come off when Ronin tended to his wound, so he was only had his pants on, but I still had my combat boots and hoody on. And now the warmth had turned into sweltering heat and I had to get out because it felt like I was dying, but I really didn't want to move. Suddenly there was a nock on the door.

"Yo! What up baby girl!" Said a voice from the other side of the door.

Nod was startled awake and sat up with a gasp. Well I guess that solved that problem.

"M.K.? Are you up?" Mub shouted through the door.

"Mub, be quiet! You will wake her up!" Grub whispered loudly.

"Shut up both of you!" Nod screened at them, then flopped back down and pulled the covers over his head.

"Nod?! What are you doing with my girl?!" Mub said banging on the door.

"Go away!" Nod shouted back.

"Nod, M.K., we need to discus our battle strategy, get up and be down to the courtyard in five minutes," now Ronins voice drifted through the door.  
Nod sat up sighing. And started to put his shirt back on but I could tell he was having trouble because of his shoulder.

"Do you want some help with that?" I asked

"Please."

We were down in Moon-Haven's large courtyard in ten minutes. A small group of leaf man were crowded around something. As we moved closer Ronin looked up.

"Oh good right on time," he said, then seeing my expression he went on to say, "I've learned to give Nod at least five more minutes in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~ hi guys, so I know it was short, and I'm sorry but I couldn't think of what else to put so sorry, hopefully S will be more inspired then I am. The only ideas I had was waking up and with Mub and not much there so... sorry. See ya in chapter 7.


	6. Chapter 6

There wasn't going to be an invasion, only a few of the leaf men were going to raid the Bogan's in hopes of catching Mandrake and resuspending him. Ronin would accompany Nod and I, who would be behind the small troop, we would find, intercept and bring Mandrake back to moon haven to be imprisoned. Sounded simple enough, I watched as the few leaf men made their way towards the stables, leaving Ronin, Nod and I behind.

"Nod I don't want to see you doing anything reckless, not only is your life at stake my MK's too, you need to listen to me and be careful."

Nod groaned, rolling his eyes towards his superior. "I know, I know, I know. Do you think I don't realize that all of our lives are on the line, because I damn well do Ronin." For the first time, Nod sounded... mad, sure he could usually pick on his mentor but he never held such a tone towards him.

"The two of you should just relax, we'll be fine, we've done this before." I said, trying desperately to ease the tension between the two. Ronin grumbles a few words under his breath and walks off towards the other leaf men. Sighing I turn to Nod, my arms crossed over my chest. "Did you really have to be so mean, he's only looking out for you after all." I spoke, watching as the tension left his face.

A.N.

Sorry it's so short but I'm so tired I may just fall asleep before it's uploaded, Lanie's gunn have to finish it yes i know I spelled it wrong and sorry but I don't care right now! I love you GURL!

Thanks for your support guys, I'm reading your reviews and trying my best to think of how to incorporate it, my chapters are going to be getting more dramatic probably. Until then, my AP awaits!

Pudding Killer

PS There is a dog that wont shut up outside and it's 10 at night... I'm really upset right now!


	7. Chapter 7

Nod sighed, "I guess not, I just hate him treating my like I act on impulse only."

"Uh, Nod, you DO do that," I reply.

"What? Really?" He asks astonished.

I give him a look. There is a small commotion over by the door, and we both look over. The queen is walking towards us, when she sees us watching her she gestures to Nod. He walks over and bends down so that she can whisper in his ear. I see his face light up and nod his head furiously with a wide grin on his face. The queen leaves and nod walks back to me.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Oh," he says, "nothing."

Nod and I fly at the back of the small pack of leaf men. We are silent as we flythrougha dead part of the forest. Then a thought comes to me.

"Hey did the Bogans find a new layer?" I ask Nod in a whisper.

"I don't think so why?" He asks.

"Well you know how, last time, I said that I would go back there with some bug spray?"  
"You didn't?!" Nod says smiling at me.

"Nod! M.K.! Be quiet!" Ronin whispers in a loud voice.

Suddenly something large falls on me from above. I fall off my bird and try to grab anything I can to keep from becoming an M.K. sized pancake on the forest floor, but nothing is there. Someone shouts my name and something grabs my ankle, but it isn't Nod, or Ronin, or any other leaf men, it is the claw of a large black bird.

I opened my eyes and had to make sure that they were actually open because the world dint get any lighter. I sat up and instantly regretted it, my head throbbed and felt extremely dizzy. I stayed still for a few minuets letting little spots of color disappear from my vision. When the went away I felt around the small room I was in, it was small and was carved put of a rotting tree. Suddenly the roof of the room was pulled off.

"And there is our little guest of honor," said a familiar voice that sent a stab of fear through my stomach.

"Mandrake," I said trying to hide my fear, "last time I saw you, a tree was eating you."

"Just goes to show," he said pulling me out of the hole by my hair, "the leaf men seriously underestimate me."

"What do you want Mandrake?"

"What do I want? I want to destroy the forest. The leaf men may have been able to defeat me once but they won't again, especially since I have there secret weapon," Mandrake said leaning close to me.

"Secret weapon?" I asked waving a hand in front of my face to dispel his rancid breath.

"You," he said grabbing my arm and dragging me out into the main part of the tree.

~~~~~~~~ Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long but school started and I've had severe artist's block for a few months. I do plan on adding more Demonology also. Study hall seams to be the best time for me to work on it so if I have nothing else to do I will work on both Eppicness and Demonology like I am doing now. I don't know when I will have the next one up but I hope it is soon and S is good about updating so Eppicness should be continued soon. See ya!


End file.
